Harry Potter and Virginity Extended Version
by udderpd
Summary: ONE SHOT. Total Fluff and Waff. HP&HG lose their virginity together. This is strictly Harry Hermione. Please Read and Review and tell me what you think. COMPLETE. (Note; The story is the star of this Fic not the sex.)


**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe. All other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself in future books.

**Harry Potter and Virginity Extended Version. **

It was towards the end of his seventh year and Harry Potter firmly believed that they were all at it.

Ron was at it in some secret room he had found and this week rumour had it he was with some as yet unidentified Ravenclaw girl, Harry thought it might be Padma Patil. Harry knew that Ron had discovered recently that when he eventually talked with Padma sensibly he really liked her. Consequently the pair of them had been getting on a lot better lately, the debacle of the Yule Ball in their forth year seemed to be all but forgotten.

Also surprisingly, to Harry anyway, Neville Longbottom who since the beginning of the school year eight months ago, would regularly be found in greenhouse two. Harry was fairly certain that was where Neville went and it seemed to be at least four times a week, with Hanna Abbot from Hufflepuff.

Why was everybody always talking about it, why did they always seem to be thinking about it, was it really that great? Tomorrow was Saturday and he knew, given half a chance, the pair of them would likely be at it most of the day, if they could keep it up.

As Head Boy, Harry Potter did what he always did when he was confused about something he went across the other side of the Gryffindor common room to ask his other best friend. Of course it was she who was the font of all wisdom and knowledge the Head Girl, Hermione Granger and she was as usual was all but hidden behind a huge pile of books.

"Hi Hermione!" Harry said, in a falsely bright voice whilst attempting to smile nonchalantly.

Hermione was many things but one thing she was not, was slow on the uptake, she knew quite well that something was up with Harry.

In that instant she drifted off to a reoccurring thought, I am in love with Harry, of course she knew it after all she had been certain of it since the events at the end of the Tri Wizard Tournament in their forth year. She was also pretty certain that Harry was in love with her; the major problem with that half of the equation was that he didn't seem to be aware of it. But she forgave him, after his terrible childhood he could hardly be expected to be an expert on loving people and having people really loving him, as she did.

On top of everything else, his killing Voldemort ten weeks previously hadn't helped matters one iota. Now he had a constant stream of owls bringing fan mail and the majority of it was from young ladies simply offering him the freedom of their bodies and some of them were not so young. It seemed like everyone wanted a piece of him, he was the world's hero and all he wanted to be was just plain Harry Potter, she knew that she was lucky because gratuitous sex held absolutely no appeal to him whatsoever.

Hermione came out of her daydream to find Harry shaking her gently, he appeared to be very concerned and he seemed to be asking her if she was all right, so she quickly pulled herself together and said, "Oh I'm alright, what seems to be the problem Harry?"

He deliberately ignored her obvious fib and ploughed straight on, "Well it's about sex, I am a virgin and I don't know anything about it, so do you think that it is all that great? They're all at it, everyone, always talking about it an…"

He suddenly turned the same colour as she had become and spluttered to a halt. Am I a total imbecile he thought, I have been in love with this angel since she was petrified in second year and there's no way she feels that way about me and I go and ask her a totally dumb question like that.

Hermione was thankful that no one else was in the common room to have heard what Harry had asked and eventually she managed to splutter, "Wh, wh, what makes you think that I know anything about sex? I am a virgin as well." However she was still scarlet and looking down at her feet.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I should never have asked you a thing like that." He was still bright red and now he was also looking at her feet, they were much prettier than his.

"No, no it's alright Harry," she managed to stammer eventually, "I have only ever fancied one boy that way but he never seemed to notice me," and he didn't notice her glance at him shyly either.

"Well I have only ever fancied one girl that way as well." Then he did possibly the bravest thing that he had ever done and that included facing and destroying Voldemort. He looked her straight in the eyes before he continued, "But she never seemed to notice me either." His voice had become soft and husky and faded off towards the end of the assertion.

Hermione suddenly knew everything with absolute conviction the whole thing had suddenly become crystal clear. Now was the moment she had prayed for, for three years. She was drowning in emerald pools but she wouldn't look away, not now, not ever again so softly she said, "Well would you like to know who he is Harry?" All of a sudden he had become very pale and was looking extremely worried. "What's the matter?" she continued hurriedly.

His gaze never released her eyes, 'I am a Gryffindor' he thought and he whispered, "I have loved you since you were petrified in our second year," _'He knew!'_ she thought, she was completely gob-smacked and she looked it, "and if it's not me that you love then I don't want to live. I did it all for you and I have never said anything to anyone before because of Voldemort and all that stuff." His declaration quietly ground to a halt.

She still looked stunned by his admission but managed, "Don't worry Harry, it is you I have loved since fourth year. Blasted Voldemort! So what do you think that we should do about this sex question thingy?" She asked quite quietly but with a small smile.

"Well," Harry's relief was evident and his normal indecisive self was quickly returning, "I think that we should take it slowly, although we have known each other a long time," he said sincerely but with a slight frown.

Having thought for a minute and this time with a cheeky smile she said, "Harry you know what I am like with needing to solve problems and things. Now you've posed a question and as you said you have known me for long enough now to know that I will never put off till tomorrow what I can find out today. So if taking it slowly means that we will have everything all sorted out by tomorrow morning, then I thoroughly agree with you."

Hermione stood and leaving her books and everything exactly where it was took him by the hand, she led him upstairs to the Head Girls room. He was looking alarmed.

She lead him across their shared Head boy/girl study, when they reached her room she shut and locked the door then she cast a silencing charm on it, she tossed her wand onto her bedside cabinet. Then turning to face Harry she slid her hands gently around his neck and stood so that they were looking deeply into each other's eyes again.

The pair of them stayed that way almost motionless for about a minute before, "Wh… Wh… Wh…" Harry managed then she kissed him very gently on the lips, she didn't rush him but she did not retreat either.

Gradually his hands came up around her waist and he started returning her kiss.

Was this heaven she had entered unnoticed? Because it certainly felt the way she imagined heaven would feel.

Their kiss could only have lasted a minute or two but when their lips separated the whole world was a different place their kiss had been everything a first kiss should be, soft, sweet and totally revealing.

"Wh.. Wh.. Woweee, that was nice," he said his eyes alight.

"Mmmm. I rather approved of it too, lets see if it works again," she replied now with a huge grin.

Some time during that second kiss Hermione removed his glasses and discarded them over her shoulder, as luck would have it that they landed on her desk alongside her wand. During the next kiss somehow their mouths opened and their tongues started a journey of exploration that was destined to take them years to complete.

Things did not change dramatically for the next half an hour. Admittedly they had changed position from standing by the door and were now lying on the bed but essentially they were still just kissing and murmuring sweet nothings to each other.

Hermione came to the interim conclusion that progress on their joint 'Inter Personal Relationship Project,' (It was known that all of Hermione's projects had to have a proper sounding name.) had completely stalled, so she decided to inject a rather dramatic accelerator.

Both of them were still wearing their school robes so she picked up her wand pointed it at them both and said _Divestus Robus,_ immediately their outer clothing disappeared, they were left wearing nothing but their underwear.

Suddenly Harry was back to looking extremely alarmed.

After she had replaced her wand she pulled Harry's right arm from around her and placed his right hand firmly onto her left breast, then encouraged him to play with it. This was a lesson he seemed to enjoy and he didn't require a great deal of tuition, after about five seconds he had learned the rudiments of what was required and was doing very well on his own. Oh and for her project records she also noted that Harry's look of alarm had for some reason completely disappeared.

As we all know Hermione (bookworm) Granger is quite an impatient young lady and matters still weren't proceeding quickly enough to satisfy her. Ergo after another ten minutes she decided to introduce another accelerator, so she reached behind her back then with one fluid motion undid and removed her bra, then she threw it onto the floor.

Everything stopped.

Harry was looking at her, all of her, in wide-eyed amazement and then huskily he said, "You are more beautiful than I could possibly imagine anyone could ever be."

What is beyond Heaven? Because that was where her mind had hurtled off to and was currently residing?

Now they resumed their journey into the unknown with Harry paying particular attention to two pink protuberances that seemed to respond readily to his ministrations. Also Hermione's moans of pleasure were giving him the idea that the object of his affection was reacting very well to what he was doing.

The pair of them realised that they were rapidly reaching the point of no return and Harry asked with genuine concern, "Are you certain that you want us to continue?"

She smiled and nodded then to reinforce her point she cast a contraceptive charm on herself then muttering something she flicked her wand once more and their remaining underwear disappeared.

When he entered her for the first time and broke through her barrier she squealed then she had to coerce him into remaining still inside her and not to withdraw. He was apologising over and over for hurting her and she was continually telling him that it was all right, she had read it in a book that the sharp pain was normal for a girl during her first time making love. But when she started moving her hips slowly back and forth under him he soon forgot about everything else except her and what they were doing.

When they had made love three times in slow succession they contentedly fell asleep in each other's arms with their legs tangled together.

He awoke in the morning to find a pair of topaz orbs nervously watching him waken, his eyes lit up and he gave the broadest smile Hermione had ever seen illuminate his face and she returned it lovingly. She had been awake for a quarter of an hour watching him and worrying if he would regret the previous night's exploits, it had taken less than two seconds from his eyes opening for all such worries to evaporate forever.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," and after giving him a good morning kiss she asked, in her project leader's voice, "Well is it?"

"Is what it?" he replied, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Is sex all that great?"

After a fewseconds thought he said with a cheeky grin, "Well, it is my contention that we have very limited experience to base such an important pronouncement on. Therefore I believe that in the interest of best scientific practice, we should try it at least a few dozen more times before we reach a definitive declaration."

"Brilliant logic, who am I to argue," she said with a big smile, "I couldn't have put it better myself," and they kissed again.

FIN 

**Authors Note;** If _'Divestus Robus'_ resembles Latin in any way nobody will be more surprised than me and I chickened out of writing _'Divestus Knickeratus' _later, I wonder why? **PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
